Daughter of Artemis
by ilikepercabeth123
Summary: Leila Parks is an ordinary girl at school when she then discovers that she is a demigod? What will she do when she has to go on a quest? Luke is revived with the Golden Fleece and so is a couple others who died during the Titan War. Please Review and no Flames or else…..wait for it…wait for it!…..IGNORED! :D Rated T for um… language.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Hey everyone reading this story I am starting, this is my first ever fanfic in my life I have ever done. So please ignore my horrible grammer (commas especially :P) or spelling and please RRR! (Read, Review and Recommend))**

Chapter 1- I go to Camp Half-Blood

I ran faster and faster, turning back to look at my friend half goat half man. Or shall I say weird friend who calls himself a guide.

My name is Kyla Sean, (A/N yup I ran out of ideas!) call me Kyla or Kyle please. I was having a **perfect** day at my **perfectly **normal school, when this huge mutt jumped out and started attacking me.

I was walking down the hallway towards my locker, which is located near the entrance of the school Iheard whimpering sounds of a dog.

I hear any animal I am a goner. I walked to the school entrance and tried to help it only to find somekind of huge dog thingy growling at me.

Just my luck my friend Larry happened to pass by and shriek cursing under his breath something about Hades?

He grabbed my arm and dragged me towards a forest at a remarkable speed for a guy in phsical therapy or so I thought. After ambushing him with utterly dumb questions, he then told me he was a _stayr_?

Without a clue, I followed him blindly through a forest and we both ended up getting lost, some _guide _he turned out.

_***Line break (IGNORE!)**__*****_

After another ten minutes of running around aimlessly, Larry finally found his way through this stupid woods after I banged hijm with a fallen branch on his head.

I saw a weird pinecone tree on a hill followed by cabins and a humongous house. I just stood there looking at it for one second but then quickly continued to run as the stupid dog bit on a tree and ran faster and faster. Larry pushed me past the tree, and sent us both tumbling down the hill.

For some reason the dog did not past the hill, and then I saw a sword on the ground. I grabbed it and ran towards stabbing it in the gut but I just brilliantly heard gasp and blacked out.

**A/N: Hi! There people who are reading this This is my first ever fanfic so please review and do not put flames! Cookies for you if you reviewed! (::) (::) (::)**


	2. Daughter of………

Chapter 2-Daughter of…

**A/N Please review all I need is 5 reviews when I mean five reviews I mean the thing that says how many reviews says 5 just please review! And enjoy!**

**Luke POV**

"What the?" I woke up with a start as I heard something clash on the ground.

"Leo! What the hell are you doing in here?" I shouted at him and suddenly was it me or was the room starting to get hot?

I looked beside me was a tiny flame and a half-melted celestial bronze helmet lay beside me.

"Ikindastartedafireandusedahelmettotryputitout?" he replied sheepishly and received a smack on the head from Piper.

"What this Repair Boy is talking about was he set fire to your bed and used a helmet to put it out," she said glaring at Leo, before snatching up the half-melted helmet and threw it with the rest of the garbage that we Hermes kids stole.

My name is Luke Castellan, otherwise known in this camp tall dude with blond hair, blue eyes, guy who betrayed the gods and the titan controlled him.

Yup that's me, so where was I? Oh yeah going to freaking kills Leo during sword fighting.

I heard some kid managed to reach the camp I better go to the meeting or Chiron is gonna kill me! For like the 5th time this summer.

**Leila POV**

Opening my eyes, I rubbed the sleep and all the other emotions I felt that was going to burst out of me. I woke up to see a little girl looking at me, prodding my stomach with her finger.

"Who are you?"

"I am Lacy, drink this'" she took a glass filled with golden-like liquid.

I drank the liquid, which tasted like chocalate milk the orphanges gave me when I was found.

"Whe-where am I? Why am I here? And what is this drink?" I asked Lacy who looked about around 8 with braces.

**LINE BROKE! SORRY!**

"You are at Camp Half-Blood, you are a demigod and was brought here to be trained and this drink is nectar which is a godly drink which heals demigods in small amounts" she replied so quickly my ADHD was finally making me feel very normal right now.

After a while, she grabbed me by both arms and dragged me to a Big House which I guessed because its big.

This weird man in a wheel chair plus some drunk _overly weight _looking guy were sitting down playing cards?

"UGH! WHY DO YOU WIN AND NOT ME!" the drunk guy shouted and fling his card up and settled down after a few minutes of confrontation from the wheelchair dude.

"Well looks like we have another demigod to welcome to camp, Lacy please give her the orientation film" the guy said and Lacy as strong as ever dragged me to another room.

**After the film, **

"Welcome… everyone we have a new camper with us and she just joined us and do you want to introduce yourself?" the wheelchair dude apparently called Chiron and had horse body from waist down, asked me and raised an eyebrow quizically.

"Um… my name is Leila Parks. I have no parents I know of and I have a little sister somewhere back at the orphanage and… that's pretty much all." I pretty much just said everything I like to keep a secret to a bunch of whats that term? Oh yeah, _demigods._

"I think she is like daughter of Apollo…as long as she is not a daughter of Hepheatus cus dang is she pretty….Ummm what are we here for again?"

"HUSH! Now Luke you take her to the Hermes Cabin hopefully by today you shall be claimed" he shouted and gestured for Scarface to bring me to one of the cabins.

Which he did but luckily unlike Lacy did not lay a finger on me and strode towards the crowded cabin.

**a few hours later….**

I walked myself over to the most crowded table and plopped myself down at the edge and ate my food as rabid as a wolf.

Suddenly people started dropping their food into the fire, a guy with a weird scar on his eyebrow noticed my confused expression and said "its for the gods they like the smell just throw food in here…" he dropped steak into the fire and mummured Hermes " and say your parents name like your god one".

I took some of my french fries and tossed it to the fire "Um….accept my offering mum or dad"

Then all of a sudden, freaking animals ran out of the forest and knelt by my feet and a silver bow and a sheath of silver arrows appeared in my hands. Worst thing of all, my usual shirt and jeans turned into a dress that I think was called a _chiton_? Hey! Things just got weirder cause now there is like a silver arrow thing on my head like Batman signal in the sky epxect and arrow on my forehead. And a bunny decided to not bow but hug my leg.

"SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS HAPPENING AND GRAB THIS RABBIT OF MY FEET!" I shouted and shook my leg vigorously in an attempt to shake it off.

"Leila I think your god parent is… no its not possible!" Chiron said out loud then he looked at the sky, "I know that this may seem impossible but you have children? Why would you? You are a eternal maiden!"

Thunder rumbled and I felt a familiar silver glow when I was young, I turned around and saw a woman with the same familiar eyes and hair like my sisters.

Everyone around me bowed down I felt her hands on my shoulders. "Chiron this is my daughter and I have a quest for her that I want her to go" she said as Chiron rose to his hooves.

"But Artemis you swore that you would be an eternal maiden!" he seemed to have answered everyone unspoken question even mine.

"Well her father was a admirable man that one could not help myself" her eyes turned a darker shade of green when she spoke it coldly. "Anyway I have a quest for her she must consult your Oracle".

"Yes Milady" Chiron said and Artemis disappeared with a thunder.

"Hail Leila Parks, Daughter of the Moon Godess, The Hunt, Artemis" he said once more.

**Hello! I have finally decided to update every Sunday! So please PLEASE remember**


	3. Author's note

I am so mega sorry I could not update because I had exams now they are over and that holidays have begun I will update more often so please do not kill me! Oh and to answer IceQueen987 I will maybe take constructive criticism slightly to the heart because I wish to make the story awesome for you guys. Till the next time!


End file.
